IS CAMP WORTH IT?
by ROCKER2015
Summary: When Mitchie finished her first year at camp rock, her life changes dramatically. Her best friend ditched her and her camp friends hasn't talked to her at all. What will do Mitchie do when it's time to head back to camp? Will she go?
1. Chapter 1

IS CAMP WORTH IT?

 **Summary:** When Mitchie finished her first year at camp rock, her life changes dramatically. Her best friend ditched her and her camp friends hasn't talked to her at all. What will do Mitchie do when it's time to head back to camp? Will she go?

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. This is my first camp rock fanfiction and I know it been 9 years since the movie but I always wanted to write one. Anyways here it is

 **Declaimer:** I DON NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

 **Chapter 1: End of camp**

It is the end of final jam and the campers has finished performing we rock. Shane and Mitchie were heading out to the lake where Mitchie has promise a canoe ride with her. The two walked down to the lake and started to push a canoe onto the water. Shane jumped into the canoe first and held out his hand for Mitchie.

"Here" Shane told Mitchie as he put out his hand toward her.

"Thanks" Mitchie told Shane before grabbing his hand.

Shane smiled and helped her into the canoe. The two paddled to the centre where they sat, talking.

"I want to know why you lied" Shane told the brunette girl.

Mitchie sighed. "Well, I wanted to fit in for once. I lied because I want to know what its like to be popular. I never been the popular one in school" Mitchie told the popstar.

"I don't understand why you want to be popular" Shane told her. "You ended being someone you're not and you don't need to be popular to has friends"

Mitchie looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean Mitch, is that you are talented, amazing and an awesome person and I will bet if you stand in front of people in your school and sing, you will have more friends" Shane said. "Plus, you have friends her at camp and WE will keep in touch with you via calling, texting and emails"

Mitchie smiled at him. "I guess that could work" Mitchie smiled.

"Not could WE WOULD!" Shane said shouting the last bit.

Mitchie laughed and the two continue to talk before they head back to the cabins.

"Last night here and we all be saying good bye" Mitchie said to the older boy as they but the canoe back.

"Just remember, it's not goodbye it's a see you later okay" Shane told her. "And we can see each other tomorrow to say bye"

Mitchie nodded.

"I walk you back to your cabin" Shane told the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Sure, I would like that" Mitchie replied back to the singer.

The two walked toward Mitchie's cabin in quiet. The two knows that they would see each other next summer. Soon, the two reached Mitchie's cabin.

"This is me" Mitchie said to Shane.

"Oh" Shane said. "Can I asked you something first?" He asked nervously.

"Sure"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Shane blurted out.

Mitchie stood there in shock. _Did Shane asked ME, a nobody, out_ Mitchie thought.

"Can you say something, Mitch" Shane asked her.

"W…What?" Mitchie said in shock.

Shane took a deep breath and said. "Mitchie Torres, will you be honoured to be my girlfriend?"

"Shane, are you sure?" Mitchie asked.

Shane nodded. "Yes Mitchie I am sure about it. You are different. You saw me as Shane a normal person instead of Shane the Superstar" Shane told her. "You made me the person who I am now"

Mitchie stared at the boy in front of her. Thinking about, she decided that she would like to be Shane's girlfriend.

"Shane, I would love to be your girlfriend" She told her new and first boyfriend.

Shane smiled before kissing her passionately before pull back.

"I better let you go to bed" Shane said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yeah. Night Shane" Mitchie told him, kissing his cheek and headed into the cabin.

She got change into her night clothes and headed to bed. She fell straight to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shane has a smile on his face as he walked back to his cabin. He got change and fell to sleep, dreaming about Mitchie.

Next morning, Mitchie woke to Caitlyn shaking her shoulder.

"Mitchie. We need to get up and get to the kitchens for breakfast" Caitlyn told her.

Mitchie nodded and gotten changed.

The two headed out of the cabin and walked toward the kitchens where they helped Connie make breakfast before walking into the mess hall.

Soon, it time to leave camp. Mitchie said goodbye to everyone and told everyone to keep in touch. It was hard for her to say bye to Shane but she has managed. Unknown to her it was the last time she would hear from them.

A/N: I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

IS CAMP WORTH IT?

 **Summary:** When Mitchie finished her first year at camp rock, her life changes dramatically. Her best friend ditched her and her camp friends hasn't talked to her at all. What will do Mitchie do when it's time to head back to camp? Will she go?

 **Declaimer:** I DON NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

 **Chapter 2: Real life & the first day of school**

It been two weeks since Mitchie has left camp and she hasn't heard from anyone not even Shane. She thought that they might be busy but she continues with her life.

She looked at the clock before telling her mum that she is going to meet Sienna at the mall.

"Okay sweetie" Connie told her.

Mitchie yelled bye to her mum before walking toward the mall. 20 minutes later, Mitchie saw Sienna and yelled at her.

"SIENNA!" Mitchie yelled before running to her.

Sienna looked around and saw Mitchie running at her at speed.

"MITCHIE!" Sienna yelled before meet her best friend in the middle.

The two hugged before walking toward the shops.

The first store they entered was called Imagine. ( **a/n: it made up store)**

Sienna asked Mitchie. "How was your summer? Did you go to Camp rock? Did you meet anyone?"

Mitchie laughed at her. "Sienna. Calm down. My summer was amazing. Yes, I did go to camp rock. I meet a lot of people" The brunette told her best friend.

"OMG. Did you meet Shane Grey?" Sienna asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" Mitchie said. "Anyways lets go do some shopping"

Sienna nodded her head and the two spent the day shopping.

Later that week, Mitchie tried to call Caitlyn but she doesn't get through to her.

" _HEY! This is Caitlyn. I'm sorry that I missed your call please leave a message"_ Caitlyn voice mail said.

"Hey Cait, this is Mitchie. Call me back asap. I haven't heard from you" Mitchie said before closing her phone.

 _Why hasn't anyone been in contact with me?_ Mitchie thought. _They promise that they stay in contact with me. I guess that is a Lie._

Soon, Mitchie realised that tomorrow is the first day of school, so she got ready for bed.

 **Next morning**

Mitchie woke up by her mum, shouting "MITCHIE. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

She leaned over to her bed and pressed her space bar on her laptop. Soon music is blasting through her speakers.

She gotten changed into black ripped jeans, a graphic t-shirt with her blue converses and her jacket. She put on her bracelet and necklace that her parents have gotten her for her birthday. ( **A/N: OUTFIT LINK IN PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO TAKE A LOOK)**

She headed downstairs where she saw hot tune tv was on.

"Turn it up please mum" She asked her mother who was walking in with her breakfast.

Connie laughed and looked at her daughter. _She is beautiful and wonderful_ Connie thought. _But no-one from camp has talk to her and they promise._

Connie started eating when Mitchie let out a shout.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Mitchie yelled before rushing out of her house and toward the bus stops where she met up with Sienna.

"Good morning, Si" Mitchie said out of breath.

"Hey Mitchie. I need to talk to you at lunch" Sienna told Mitchie.

"Okay" Mitchie said confused.

Bus comes and Mitchie and sienna climb on.

Soon, the bus stops and everyone climb off.

Mitchie walked to her locker while Sienna walked to hers.

While Mitchie was putting her things into her locker when the popular girl slam her locker shut.

"Hey Torres. How was your summer? Spent it being a loser like you are?" Jessica told the girl.

"Actuall….." Mitchie started to say.

"Your friend, Sienna, is actually going to leave you and joining us at the popular table. She said that she has enough of you and your freakiness" Katie told Mitchie.

"She wouldn't do that" Mitchie protest.

Sienna steps away from the crowd and took a deep breath.

A/N: END

What is Sienna is going to say? Why hasn't anyone from camp kept in touch with Mitchie?


	3. Chapter 3

IS CAMP WORTH IT?

 **Summary:** When Mitchie finished her first year at camp rock, her life changes dramatically. Her best friend ditched her and her camp friends hasn't talked to her at all. What will do Mitchie do when it's time to head back to camp? Will she go?

 **Declaimer:** I DON NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

 **Chapter 3: Argument/ Rumours?**

"Michelle, I am not going to be your friend this year. Not once you asked me how was my summer was or you tried to be poplar. I mean, you are a freak who doesn't really make a effort" Sienna told her.

"What?" Mitchie said in shock.

"Actually, you are poor and weak and annoying and liar" Sienna said. "Your parents have the rubbish job and you work in a burger parlour so they couldn't afford camp but you still went. Did your mother have sex with the owner or something so you can attend it?"

Everyone burst into laughter. Mitchie stared at her _ex_ best friend.

"You are weak because you can't stand up for the popular kids. You are annoying by saying that you want to be part of it but you don't do anything. Finally, you are liar because you told me that YOU meet Shane Grey and that he sang with you. YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Sienna said. "IF YOU HAVE FRIENDS WHY HASN'T THEY GOT IN TOUCH WITH YOU?" She yelled.

Mitchie is on the urge of crying. She can't believe that Sienna actually said that.

"Aw. Is the cry baby crying?" Jessica said making everyone laughing.

Mitchie stared at her best friend before running to the nearest bathroom before slamming the door shut.

 _They are right. I am pathetic and weak. This feels like camp. But only no Caitlyn or anyone_ Mitchie thought.

Mitchie started to feel like she should do something.

While Mitchie is at school, Connect 3 has finished recording.

"I'M going to ring Mitchie" Shane said to the two boys.

"Okay if she answers tell her we said hi" Nate told his band mate.

"Okay" Shane said as he pulls out his phone.

Dialling Mitchie's number, he thought about how he didn't call sooner and when Mitchie picks up he will apologise to her.

He thinks about her all the time. He can't wait to hear her voice, he misses it. He misses her so badly.

Shane frown. Voice mail. _I thought that she has her phone on all the time._ Shane thought. He left a message before texting her.

 **Hey Mitchie. I am so sorry that I didn't keep my promise. Call me if you get this.** He texted to her and waited to get one back.

10 minutes he checks his phone and hasn't seen any new messages. Sighing, Shane locked his phone before recording another song.

Back with Mitchie.

Mitchie stared at her phone in disbelief. He believes that a simple apology will work on her.

Sighing she looked around before standing and headed towards the mirror. She hated what she looks like. Sienna's words played in her mind.

She thought about it and decide that she will go shopping and change her look and she will give up writing about love and forgiveness. She will change that.

She headed to class where everyone stared at her and laugh at her. She doesn't give a damn and she won't let them destroy her and so what if she doesn't have a friends. She will become something and they will be coming to her.

A/N: End


	4. Chapter 4

IS CAMP ROCK WORTH IT?

 **Summary:** When Mitchie finished her first year at camp rock, her life changes dramatically. Her best friend ditched her and her camp friends hasn't talked to her at all. What will do Mitchie do when it's time to head back to camp? Will she go?

 **Declaimer:** I DON NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY SONGS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY!

 **Chapter 4: 2 MONTHS LATER**

Two months has gone by since that fateful day. Mitchie has changed her room and her clothing. Now everyone stares at her as she walks down the hall. Girls wanted to be her friend but always got denied while boys always asking her out but they got denied. She brought herself new phone and kept her old one so her parents won't notice.

When Mitchie brought new clothes, her mother and father were angry and shock with Mitchie. They keep asking if everything alright but Mitchie tells them it none of their business. They were upset.

Since no-one from camp has rang her. She has decided that she doesn't want to go to Camp rock and has applied to go to Camp Star. She waited for a reply back. She knows that her mother is going to camp rock to cook again.

After Shane message, more and more people from camp has contacted her and she hasn't replied back because she doesn't care anymore. That what happened to her. She changed and don't care anymore. She still writes music but they are more rock than pop. She has many calls from Nate, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn and to her surprise Tess. They all asking her if she alright or call me. She is fed up with it and has turned her phone off.

FLASHBACK

Mitchie was walking into the mall when she the perfect jacket. She fell in love with it. This is perfect for her new image so she picked it up. Now she has to find something that will go with it. She looked around the store when she saw the top. It was black with straps. It's has two small belts that goes in the middle. She added that to the jacket. Continue to look through the clothes, she saw leather pants. Putting the top and the jacket against it, she thought it would be perfect together. She picked it up and added to the top and jacket.

She continued to browse through clothes to see what she can find to add to the small pile of clothes she had in her arms. She added some jeans, shorts and skirts but she liked the two ripped jeans short shorts and mini leather skirt. These will show some skin but be comfortable as well.

While browsing through tops, she added many tops but she liked the corsets tops and cropped tops as the show off her curves.

She also added some dresses but she liked the strapless black and purple dress and full black dress. They were perfect.

After getting what she wanted headed to the dressing rooms. she tried everything on and find that everything she had fit perfect and show of her curves.

 _I bet Shane would like this_ Mitchie thought but then stop. She should stop thinking about Shane as it would make her think of camp rock.

She finished trying on the clothes, she paid for them and headed out to get some shoes.

END OF FLASHBACK

She smiled at the memory. She became popular girl with everyone trying to be her friend but she denied them. She doesn't want to be friends with anyone. She also been asked out by the boys but she denied them because she isn't ready to date again.

FLASHBACK

Coming home from the mall. She has many bags and she was tired.

"MICHELLE LOUISE TORRES! Where have you been?" Connie asked.

"Doing some shopping" Mitchie told her mother before heading upstairs to get rid of her other clothes and putting her new ones into the wardrobe. She turns and looked around her room.

 _I NEED TO CHANGE THIS_. Mitchie thought.

She then headed to the door and toward the stairs. She walked down them and saw that Hot tunes TV was one.

"Mitchie can you set the table" Connie asked.

"Sure"

" _ **We would like to report that Shane grey has a GIRLFRIEND!" The report told the camera. "Shane has been seen with movie star, Emilia Redding, on a date. A source told us that 'Shane and Emilia has been dating for two weeks now and are going steady.' We at Hot tunes would like to say congratulation and wish them luck"**_

Mitchie stared at the tv. Shane been dissing her for a MOVIE STAR. He asked her to be his girlfriend yet he hasn't had the nerve to break up with her. So mad about today, she took out her phone and texted him ' **WE ARE OVER!'** and turned her phone off.

"Mum, I'm heading to bed. Night" Mitchie told her mother before heading to her room

END OF FLASHBACK

Since that day she hasn't been with anyone. She hasn't told anyone about one thing. She is a cutter.

A/N: END. You can see all her outfits in my profile


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi Guys

I want to say that both stories are on hold as I have lost the upcoming chapters due to everythingwas on my old laptop and therefore i can not remember what i have written.

Until further notice... I apologies

Rocker2015


End file.
